The Garden
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: Las hermosas flores abren en primavera, de igual manera cada generación tiene una continuación y una historia que contar. Los hijos de la antigua generación quizás tengan una sorprendentes aventuras. En especial el equipo de Himawari, la flor que siempre observa hacia el sol.
1. La flor que comenzó a girar

**Disclaimer:** Todo el crédito de Naruto se le debe a Naruto. Los otros personajes se deben a mi creación.

 **Advertencia:** ¡Esto cuenta con personajes Originales! Si no te gustan las historias con OC's te advierto que este fanfic lo contendrá. También puede contener OoC porque desconozco a su totalidad la nueva generación.

¡Pues que empiece la historia de la nueva generación con Himawari!

๑ .·´¯'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·´¯'·.¸¸ .·´¯'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·´¯'·.¸¸ .·´¯'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·´¯'·.¸¸ ๑

 **Capitulo 1:**  
 **La flor que comenzó a girar**

Cómo cada día del año una joven del clan Uzumaki se despierta y abrió las cortinas para mirar a un tenue sol de la mañana. Este día era muy importante para ella, es el día de su graduación de la academia ninja, el momento en que recibirá la preciada bandana; el orgullo de todo ninja, lo que representa su aldea en físico.

Estaba ansiosa por saber el equipo que lo tocaría. Su hermano mayor, Uzumaki Boruto, tuvo que aprender a lidiar con ello, pero siempre le contaba divertidas y emocionantes aventuras durante las misiones. Cuanto quería a su hermano, su caballero de armadura dorada y ojos azules. No necesitaba a nadie más, o eso es lo que sentía en su corazón. Su vida se encontraba completa, un padre que cumplió su sueño, una madre fuerte y amorosa, y un hermano mayor poderoso e inteligente; a todos les admiraba y amaba, pero la interrogante venía siempre que se encontraba sola «¿Y yo que soy para la familia?». Ella esperaba encontrar las respuestas después de unas horas.

Se vistió colocándose un pantalón marrón y un suéter con tonalidades verde, amarillo y naranja oscuro, en la tela se podía notar los pequeños bordados de girasoles hechos por su madre. Estaba muy encariñada con esa flor y como su nombre lo indicaba, ella siempre seguía al sol, o en este caso a tres soles. Se colocó un bolso ninja en la cadera con los mismos adornos de girasoles y guardo dentro sus herramientas ninja. Himawari bajo al instante de escuchar a su madre llamarla a desayunar.

Bajo directamente al comedor y ayudó a colocar la mesa. Su madre, Hyuuga Hinata, se encontraba colocando tamagoyaki y vegetales hervidos junto con un tazón de arroz. Esta vestía sus siempre tonalidades lavanda, beige y blanco en contraste a su oscura cabellera azulada.

—Gracias por ayudarme siempre, Himawari—sonrió mostrando su sentimiento de alegría. Ya se había ido casi por completo la vieja Hinata, aunque Himawari no la haya conocido, imaginarla le causaba risa.

—No hay de que mamá —sonrió con dulzura y encantó, tal cual como una flor.

—¿Podrías llamar a tu hermano? —pidió con cortesía mientras servía un poco de jugo de naranja en la mesa.  
—No será necesario —exclamó Boruto bajando por las escaleras como un rayo—. ¿Y papá? 

—Sabes que se encuentra ocupado Boruto... —intentó explicar como siempre a Boruto, aunque dijera lo que dijera a Boruto no le gustaba ser «ignorado». 

—Si ya se mamá —interrumpió Boruto y se sentó en una silla—, pero debo hablar seriamente con él. Estas últimas misiones han sido muy fáciles. ¿Acaso cree que siempre seré un niño?

El Uzumaki era rubio de ojos azules —quizás lavanda—. Su chaqueta negra con ornamentas roja combinaba con sus pantalones. Llevaba siempre consigo una pequeña katana y las herramientas ninja necesarias. En su cabeza se mostraba la bandana de su aldea; esto provocó más emociones dentro del cuerpo de Himawari. Ambos hermanos se parecían a su padre hasta en las marcas faciales. La familia se sentó y comenzaron a comer agradeciendo por la comida.

—Sabes que además de Hokage es tu padre —defendió Hinata confiando en su marido—, el piensa en el bienestar de todo el equipo y sabrá perfectamente que misiones son mejores para tu equipo.

—Seguro solo lo hace para molestarme —bufó desayunando—. Si tanto se hace llamar mi padre, debería dejar de insistir de que le llame Hokage en la oficina.

Terminaron de comer y tuvieron las conversaciones mañaneras como toda familia. Boruto se quejó de muchísimas cosas pero le prometió a Himawari acompañarla hasta la academia.

— _¿Me dirá lo mismo a mi?_ —pensó Himawari degustando la comida de su madre-. Como siempre, el desayuno estaba delicioso mami.

—Gracias Himawari —sonrió con ternura su madre. Se levantó y le dejó sus bentou sobre la mesa—. Ahora, iré mas tarde a recogerte junto a Boruto para tener una cena con tu padre.

—No tienes que molestar a papá —Ella sabia el enorme peso de su padre al ser Hokage.

—Yo lo obligaré a ir —afirmó Boruto tomando los dos bentou y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Vamos Himawari.

Ella asintió con alegría, tanta energía guardada estaba a punto de estallar. Antes de irse regó su pequeño jardín y unos preciosos girasoles a punto de florecer. Caminó con tranquilidad junto a su hermano en su enorme y pacifica aldea entre las hojas; había tiempo de sobra para ella y interrogaba a su hermano con muchísimas preguntas de «¿Cómo se siente ser un genin?».

—Pronto lo sabrás —animó Boruto acariciando la suave cabellera de su hermana.

—Boruto con que aquí estabas —llegó desde la azotea de un edificio la compañera de su hermano mayor—. Hoy partimos en una misión importante, recuerda lo que Konohamaru-sensei nos dijo. Debemos estar allí temprano —regañó.

—Acompañó a mi hermanita a su último día en la academia —se defendió con palabras Boruto, dando a entender que esto era muchísimo mas importante que llegar temprano a una misión.

—¿Es hoy Himawari? —Preguntó ella con curiosidad acomodándose los lentes y observando a la menor de ojos extraños entre azules y lavanda—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —le acarició la cabeza.

—Gracias Sarada-san —siempre trataba a todos con respeto. Ese punto lo había heredado de su madre—. Estoy ansiosa por ser tan fuerte como mi papá y de corazón valiente como mi mamá.

—¿Lo ves? No hacía nada malo —volvió a defenderse Boruto al sentir la mirada oscura de Sarada.

Sarada utilizaba un vestido rojo con unos pantaloncillos ninja negro junto con unos guantes para utilizar sus fuertes puños. En ese momento surgió del cielo otro compañero de su hermano, esta vez se trataba de Mitsuki que también le estaba buscando. Himawari siempre pensaba en él como alguien apuesto —no tanto como su hermano— y misterioso. Su cabellera blanca y sus ojos amarillentos observaron a Himawari con una sonrisa, esta de igual manera le correspondió y le saludó. Mitsuki en cambio tenía una manera más tradicional de vestir utilizando blanco y azul en su traje y su bandana en su cabeza.

— _Cuando le veo, siento el presentimiento de observo es a la_ _luna_ —pensó Himawari observando ahora a los chicos discutir mientras Mitsuki sonreía y les tranquilizaba.

Mientras ellos platicaban sobre su misión, Himawari se dedicó a observar el escaparate de una librería. Afuera tenían las revistas y periódicos para darles una rápida ojeada y decidir si comprarlas o no. Se detuvo en una portada de las revistas al ver a una chica de su misma edad, era una revista de moda. La chica era muy hermosa y según la revista daba consejos de «Como ser fiera como un animal y seguir siendo hermosa como una flor». La chica tenía el cabello rubio claro atado en dos trenzas y ojos violetas, brillosos y afilados como los de un animal. Su sonrisa llena de orgullo no se podía dejar de notar y los triángulos como si fueran colmillos en cada mejilla de color rojo eran obvios, estos combinaban con su elegante vestido rojo y sus guantes largos.

— _El orgullo que tiene lo puedo notar hasta en esta fotografía_ —pensó Himawari y tomó la revista para verle más de cerca—. _Mi más sentido pésame los compañeros de equipo que este con ella._

—Himawari vamos —llamó Boruto pero an ver que su hermana no le respondía decidió acercarse—. ¿Qué te distrae tanto? —Observó la revista—. ¿Ella no estudia contigo? La autoproclamada «ninja más hermosa».

—Sí, es ella —afirmó Himawari dejando la revista—. Disculpa por distraerme hermano, sigamos.

Boruto acompañó a Himawari como prometió, solo que con un poco más de prisa. Le entregó el bentou hecho por su madre, Hinata, y se despidió junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

— _Me pregunto quienes serán mis compañeros de equipo, ¿Me llevare bien con ellos?_ —entró a la academia ninja y saludó a todos con alegría como siempre.

Entró a su salón de clases y se sentó en su asiento habitual, donde le pudieran llegar algunos rayos del sol, eso le proporcionaba energía y valor. Observó a sus compañeros hablar entre ellos y ella comenzó una charla sobre lo emocionada que estaba de convertirse en genin.

—¡A un lado! —gritó con una chica entrando al salón—. ¡Está entrando el clan numero uno de todo el mundo!

Era ella, la chica de la revista. Llevaba un vestido rojo con detalles de narcisos blancos y un short blanco. Un chaleco peludo blanco sin mangas y unos guantes largos y blancos. Sus zapatillas ninja eran de tacón y se podían escuchar en toda la academia. Su cabellera rubia claro llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros y estaba atada en dos clinejas. Sus ojos violeta con pupilas afiladas como los de un animal siempre observaban a todos por debajo de sus hombros. La caracterizaba su enorme sonrisa prepotente mostrando sus colmillos junto con dos marcas pintadas en su rostro de color rojo. A su lado se encontraba un cachorro de Husky Siberiano de color beige, casi blanco, con los ojos azul cielo.

—¿Por qué tuvo que estar en nuestro salón? —dijo una de las compañeras de Himawari.

—Es antipática y se cree mejor que todos solo porque es mas «bonita», según ella —continuó otra.

—Y su nombre es horrible ¿Suisen? A quien se le ocurriría —rieron entre ellas pero Himawari no dijo absolutamente nada.

No pensó que Suisen tuviera un mal nombre, hasta podría gustarle. Ese era la una coincidencia que tenia con ella, ambas tenían nombres que tenían detrás el significado de una flor. Su nombre significaba girasol y vaya que le encantaban los girasoles. Sin embargo, Suisen significa narciso, una flor que vanidosa que se jacta demasiado de sus propios actos; quizás describía demasiado bien a Suisen. La niña no se molestaba en saludar a nadie, caminó a un lado de Himawari, pero ni la notó.

—Eres la hija del séptimo Hokage y ni siquiera voltea a verte -susurró con total enojo una de las chicas—. ¿Acaso cree que su clan es tan bueno? ¡Yo pienso que está acabado!

Tres de las chicas se habían levantado, dejando a Himawari sola. Acorralaron a Suisen que se encontraba sentada tranquila con la piernas cruzadas y a su lado su fiel amiga Shiromaru, esta notó como se ensombrecía al verse alrededor de tres compañeras. Solo les observó acariciando a Shiromaru.

—¿Quien te crees que eres para ni siquiera saludar a la hija del séptimo Hokage? ¿Eh? —acusó a la chica. Todos los demás miraron a situación en silencio.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quién? —preguntó burlándose de ellas—. ¿Por que ella no me saludó a mí?

—No eres nadie para ir a saludarte —recriminó otra—. Solo eres insoportable y una persona con un complejo de Dios.

—¿Perdona? —se levantó de su asiento frunciendo el ceño—. Esto me huele a que estas buscando pelea.

—Eso es lo único que sabe hacer tu clan. Oler cosas —se burló otra chica—. Por eso es que el séptimo es tan amable de seguir dejándolo viviendo aquí.

—Disculpen... ¿Podrían dejar de pelear? —habló una pequeñísima voz apenas audible.

—¿Eh? —una de las chicas se volteó y observó a un chico parecido a Suisen—. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Eres otro pulgoso de ese clan?

—Mi clan...no es...

—¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A DECIRLE A MI HERMANO? —Suisen le tomó por el cuello de la franela—. Soy capaz de soportar insultos a mí; pero nunca te atrevas a meterte con mi hermano o con mi clan.

Himawari no necesitó a acercarse para saber de quién se trataba. Era el hermano «gemelo» de Suisen, Kiku. Al igual que ella, su nombre era una flor, significaba crisantemo. A pesar de no tener la misma apariencia tenían partes que eran idénticas. Su cabello revoltoso de color oscuro y ojos marrones casi negros con la misma mirada animal que su hermana. En su rostro se podía ver las mismas marcas rojas. Su ropa era totalmente negra, lo que lo distinguía un poco era la caperuza peluda de color negro con la cual se cubría por su timidez. También utilizaba lentes por su terrible miopía. Era alguien ignorado prácticamente por todos y era el objetivo de bromas de muchos. Pero era alguien sincero y bueno en el interior o eso le parecía a Himawari. Siempre se encontraba acompañado de Kurotsuki, un Husky de color negro y ojos azul intenso.

—Estas peleas sin sentido siempre llevan a terribles consecuencias —llegó un chico que recién llegaba.

—Callate Shizuo —espetó Suisen—. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

Shizuo era un compañero de Himawari; siempre utilizaba lentes de son que según la opinión de Himawari le hacían ver cómo junto con su personalidad callada y misteriosa. Su cabello corto y de un color naranja cobrizo y un chaleco verde oscuro con cuello de tortuga que ocultaba un poco su barbilla. Shizuo era tranquilo como su nombre le indicaba, pero tampoco le buscaban problemas, porque nada mejor que prevenir que lamentar. Nadie sabía que ocultaba detrás de sus gafas, quizás era tan misterioso como el sensei. Pero eso no le quitaba lo popular entre las chicas.

—Pues yo si me entrometo —llegó segundos después el sensei de más raro de la academia—.Suisen por favor siéntate y abstente de ser igual de rebelde como tu padre, Shizuo siéntate también, todos los demás hagan lo mismo.

—Te salvaste por esta vez —gruñó Suisen y le soltó. Las chicas volvieron asustadas junto a Himawari—. Ven aquí Kiku, siéntate de una vez.

Kiku hizo caso y se sentó junto a su hermana gemela. Shizuo se sentó delante sin decir palabra alguna.

Al salón llegaron otros sensei colocando una mesa con varias bandanas. El sensei de apariencia extraña se llamaba Aburame Shino, que fue el que nos entrenó hasta un día llegaran a graduarse. Todos se encontraban emocionados. Sino los tranquilizo pero siempre terminaba siendo interrumpido por la impaciente Suisen. Cada uno fue llamado a tomar las bandanas hasta que...

—Uzumaki Himawari —llamó Shino.

—Aquí estoy —Ella bajo muy alegre y apresurada.  
—Tu madre y tu padre estarán muy orgullosos —le dio la bandana y le susurró—. Aunque yo también —observó a los demás—. Bien tomen asiento. Suisen, te escuche, deja esas malas palabras. ¿No hay un Yamanaka que esta aula que indague la mente de esta niña? Bueno, con un padre como el que tiene es un caso perdido.  
»Escuchen, estos equipos fueron formados según los datos recopilados por todos los años y sus notas en la academia para formar un equipo equilibrado. No quiero quejas...Como todos los años... Sin más que decir estos son los equipos.

Shino fue diciendo cada equipo y lidiando con las peleas de los integrantes «como cada año». Pero llegó el momento más nervioso y de más miedo de Himawari, se encontraba entre excitada y horrorizada; se encontraba rezando para que no le tocara unos compañeros con los que no pudiera lidiar.

—Uzumaki Himawari —llamó Shino.

—Si —Himawari se levantó con mucho valor aunque su voz dudó.

—Inuzuka Kiku.

—S...S...Si —se levantó el chico con nerviosismo y tartamudeo, provocando risas entre sus compañeros e insultos por parte de Suisen.

—Aburame Shizuo.

—Si —Se levantó mostrando le poca importancia al asunto.

—Ustedes formaran el equipo ocho, felicidades —finalizó Shino.

Al finalizar el día Hinata buscó a Himawari y la felicitó por su grato esfuerzo con un abrazo y pequeñas caricias en la cabeza. Ella se sentía llena de orgullo por su hija y por todos los años que la vio esforzarse para superarse cada día.

—Pero estas a un nuevo nivel hija, las cosas no serán como en la academia —explicó con seriedad Hinata—. No dudes siempre confiar en tus compañeros de equipo ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, déjame hablar con tu sensei ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Detrás de ti Hinata —se escuchó su tenue voz.

—¿Shino-kun? —dio un respingo—. Me asustaste por un momento.

—Sí, de todas maneras ya no importa… —dijo con un tono deprimente en su voz.

—¿Shino-kun? —se dijo la Hyuuga notando nuevamente que había herido los sentimientos de su antiguo compañero.

Shizuo se encontraba detrás del sensei y Himawari se dio cuenta que solo observaba a la nada. Apenas se movía de su lugar mientras los padres hablaban; varias de sus compañeras estaban celosas porque ella justamente había quedado con el misterioso chico. A Himawari no le parecía un mal chico pero no estaba del toda convencida.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —alzó por la cintura a Suisen un hombre de chaqueta gris que tenía a su lado a un enorme y viejo perro blanco—. ¡Ya eres toda una ninja! Igual que tú —desordenó más de lo debido el cabello del joven Kiku.

Himawari en ese mismo momento extraño a su padre, quizás le hubiera hecho lo mismo. La felicitaría y le dijera que se esforzara lo máximo para la siguiente meta, convertirse en chunin. Suisen se posicionó a un lado de su hermano y Himawari cada vez iba notando más el parecido que tenia entre ellos. ¿Era el chakra? ¿La esencia? No sabe del todo porque pero deseaba. Kiku notó ser observado y se volteó para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada más que toda lavanda de Himawari, esto hizo que por nerviosismo se cubriera el rostro con su capucha peluda.

—¡Hinata! ¡Shino! ¡Aquí! —el hombre corrió y detrás lo siguieron sus hijos y los caninos—. Suisen y Kiku se han convertido en genin.

—Himawari también lo hizo —respondió Hinata con orgullo.

—También Shizuo —agregó Shino.

—Conversaciones del antiguo equipo —inició Suisen—. Una palabra: A…bu…rri…do. ¿Ellos creen que la palabra equipo tiene algo significativo? ¿Algo especial, por arte de magia? ¡Es estúpido creer que nos llevaremos bien entre compañeros que no soportamos! ¿No crees Kiku?

—Si…O…Onee-chan —susurró el chico cubriéndose aun más el rostro con la capucha. Los cachorros jugueteaban entre sus piernas.

—Mi padre dice que un equipo de tres es balanceado —habló Himawari—, y este equipo es el que siempre te acompañara y te apoyara.

—No intentes discutir con ella. Su cerebro está un poco hueco y por ende no suele entender las cosas —explicó Shizuo para que Himawari no gastara sus palabras.

—¡Maldito seas, Aburame! ¡Eres bien rarito! ¡Es mejor que mantengas tu boquita cerradita o no querrás que limpie el suelo con tu estúpida cara!

—Tampoco dejes que te intimide, ella es solo palabras —ignoró a Suisen para seguir hablando con Himawari.

—¡No me ignores pedazo de… —fue interrumpido por su padre.

—¡Suisen, Kiku! ¡Vámonos ahora! —exclamó el padre.

—Te salvaste por ahora, Aburame —le sacó la lengua y se fue con la nariz en alto.

—Di…Disculpen la…la molestia —tartamudeó y se fueron de allí corriendo con los cachorros detrás de ellos.

—Nosotros también nos vamos Himawari —le tomó el brazo su madre.

—¡Sí! —asintió y se despidió.

En la festejaron con la comida favorita de Himawari y con un adorno floral en la mesa de girasoles mandada por Inojin. Naruto consiguió venir junto con Boruto; el chico le ayudo y obligo a trabajar más deprisa para dejar lo demás en manos de su asistente personal, Shikamaru.

—¡Padre! —corrió a abrazarlo. Lo sabia bien, el no era un clon de sombra. Su padre venia felicitarla.

—¡Eres la mejor genin! —le abrazó y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad y ternura—. Tu madre me contó que tienes unas notas muy altas y que ya establecieron tu equipo. ¿Quiénes son?

—Se llaman Inuzuka Kiku-kun y Aburame Shizuo-kun —respondió con alegría al ver a su padre nuevamente—. Son muy callados y no sé muy bien sus habilidades ¡Pero estoy seguro de que son muy fuertes! Aunque estoy dudando de la fuerza de Kiku-kun.

Naruto abrió los ojos de sorpresa y observó a Hinata buscando una respuesta, esta solo rió y mostro una sonrisa nostálgica. Todos entraron a la casa a sentarse en la mesa a comer.

—¡Oh, ya se! El hijo de Shino-sensei ¿y el otro chico quién es? —preguntó Boruto.

—Es hermano gemelo de la chica que viste en la revista, Onii-chan. Aunque son totalmente opuestos. No he conversado mucho con ninguno de los dos; pero estoy muy entusiasmada de conocer a mi sensei y hacer mi primera misión —explicó con entusiasmo. Ella era el centro de atención ahora. Ella iba a convertirse en un pilar para la aldea ahora.

—Ten mucho cuidado Himawari —empezó Naruto con preocupación—, las misiones no son un juego del cual reírse o divertirse. Si caes no podrás revivir como en los videojuegos de tu hermano.

—Ya lo sé padre, tendré muchísimo cuidado —agradeció la preocupación de su padre, no, de todos—. No me pasara nada, hare todo lo posible para que nada de eso ocurra. _Aunque no estoy segura del todo sobre mis compañeros._

—Esa es mi princesa —sonrió Naruto. Estaba aliviado de que la aldea tuviera en la nueva generación a sus dos grandes hijos—. Nunca olvides que siempre se debe aprender de los errores.

—Hablando de errores… ¿No me habías prometido que me ibas a dar una misión rango A esta semana? ¡Hoy fui a mostrarle la aldea a un hombre que es un carpintero de una aldea lejana! Por cierto, ¿Sabías que el puente tiene tu mismo nombre?

—¿A si? —fingió sorpresa e ignorancia Naruto.

La noche la pasaron en familia. Jugaron juegos de mesa y Himawari estuvo una charla larga y divertida con su padre y su madre, además del peso y la responsabilidad que conlleva llevar esa bandana. Mostraba que era parte de la aldea, una parte de sus protectores. Que le es fiel a ella, la pequeña Uzumaki lo entendía muy bien.

Fue a su cuarto. La puerta tenía un enorme girasol en su puerta. Entró y se colocó nuevamente la pijama.

— _Mañana visitare al tío Neji y le llevare unos girasoles_ —pensó ella con tristeza observando la luna—. _El sol es más hermoso, ilumina todo lo que hay en su alrededor y nos brinda calor. La luna es mas…Calmada y triste, como lo son Shizuo-kun y también…Kiku-kun._

Ella tomó a su osito de peluche y a se durmió inmediato, soñó con muchísimas cosas, entre ellas que sería la Kunoichi más poderosa del mundo ninja. Aun le faltaba un camino largo por recorrer y muchísimas flores por conocer.

Ese día Himawari se sintió como un girasol. Comenzando a girar hacia dirección hacia su destino.

๑ .·´¯'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·´¯'·.¸¸ .·´¯'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·´¯'·.¸¸ .·´¯'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·´¯'·.¸¸ ๑

Deidara-Inuzuka:

¡Oh bueno! Siempre con nuevos fics y nunca continuo los anteriores, vamos, otro más a la lista de espera para tener una continuación. Espero les sea de su agrado, la parte que mas me gusto escribir fue en donde tenía que imaginar a los nuevos personajes. Me gusta cómo me quedo a la final Suisen, la pequeña hija del Inuzuka, creo que la cree con un toque de la personalidad orgullosa de Kiba. ¡Para mi Himawari es un encanto! Aunque se haya visto poco de ella me gustaría hacer un fanfic sobre su travesía, así como Boruto la tuvo.

Espero sea de su agrado esta nueva idea que salió de mi pequeña mentecilla.


	2. Un tímido crisantemo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto; solo el fanfiction es de mi creación.

 **Advertencia:** ¡Esto cuenta con personajes Originales! Si no te gustan las historias con OC's te advierto que este fanfic lo contendrá. También puede contener OoC porque desconozco a su totalidad la nueva generación.

๑ .·´¯'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·´¯'·.¸¸ .·´¯'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·´¯'·.¸¸ .·´¯'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·´¯'·.¸¸ ๑

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **«** **Un tímido crisantemo.** **»**

El día amaneció lluvioso y húmedo alrededor. Inuzuka Kiku notó el pésimo ambiente al despertarse por los gritos de su hermana gemela, Suisen. Se levantó y fue directamente al baño para observar a su hermana gritar en frente del espejo con el cabello esponjoso debido al clima de la mañana. Le saludó pero esta ni le prestó atención mientras buscaba la manera de alisar su cabello erizado. Kiku se lavó y cepillo los dientes afilados como un canino.

Observó detenidamente sus lentes y se los colocó. Era molestado no solamente por su forma de ser y de actuar, también lo era por su físico y su forma de vestir.

— _"Me gustaría no tener que usar lentes, pero sin ellos no veo nada"_ —pensó.

Los pequeños cachorros jugaban entre sí mientras los gemelos se alistaban de sus diferentes maneras. Su madre llamó para desayunar y Kiku fue el primero en bajar.

Entró en el comedor donde se encontraba su madre sirviendo el desayuno. Era una linda y muy amable persona que se dedicaba a la costura y el diseño. Muchos trajes eran encargados a ella y además era ama de casa —aunque un poco torpe—. Su cabello amarillo y ojos violetas le observaron con dulzura y le acarició la cabeza para decirle que se apresurara en comer.

—¿Donde está Suisen? —preguntó curiosa.

—Intentando peinar su cabello, esta vez se volvió un caos —comenzó a comer los huevos fritos y las tostadas con leche—. Si va a ser un ninja debería dejar de preocuparse de su imagen.

—Ya sabes cómo es ella —sirvió comida a todos los perros que habían en la casa—. ¡Hey, cuidado me tumban!

Su madre no era Inuzuka pero intentaba cada día integrarse a la familia, aunque le era un poco difícil, Kiku sabía muy bien que el clan de su madre ya estaba extinto por ende no era importante saber de él. Su nombre actual era _Utahana Inuzuka_.

—¿Crees que seré un buen ninja? —Jugueteaba con su comida—. Pienso que los niños de mi colegio tenían razón... De que no serviría para ser un buen ninja así como lo es el Hokage.

—¿De qué hablas? —le desordenó el cabello Kiba que recién despertaba—. Naruto era un completo inútil en el colegio, por ahora lo superas en todo —se sentó a su lado a comenzar a comer.

—No lo escuches hermano —llegó corriendo una hermosa y totalmente arreglada Suisen—. Iruka-sensei me dijo que papá se escapaba junto con el Hokage de las clases.

—" _Iruka-sensei, deje de perseguirme"_ —pensó un desilusionado Kiba.

—¿Papá escapaba de clases? —le preguntó su hijo Kiku un poco desilusionado.

—Sí, no era como tu don Nerd —se sentó a comer el desayuno—. Yo superare al Hokage en velocidad y me convertiré en la kunoichi más hermosa del mundo; y con mas estilo de moda por supuesto.

—Terminen sus desayunos de una vez —se sentaron todos a comer—. Todos serán excelentes ninjas, pero quiero que tengan sumo cuidado con lo que hacen. Ser un ninja no es un juego en el cual puedes revivir.

—Si —tomó un poco de café—. Debe existir lo que es un trabajo en equipo. En mi época yo era el líder de mi equipo.

—Shino-sensei me dijo que fue por votación y como eran tres Hinata voto por ti —se burló su hija Suisen—. Me imagino el orgullo que debiste de sentir —soltó una risotada.

— _"¡Maldita sea Shino!"_ —lo insultó en sus pensamientos Kiba.

—Yo seré la líder de mi equipo —dijo con total seguridad Suisen. De tal palo tal astilla se podría decirse—, y obviamente la más fuerte.

—Era de esperarse, eres mi hija ¿no? —admitió Kiba.

—¡Claro padre! —sonrió junto con su padre.

Kiku se sentía fuera de la conversación, el era muy tímido hasta con su propia familia, quizás sería mejor decir cerrado. Normalmente le gustaba encerrarse con su madre en su taller de costura para pasar el tiempo e intentar huir de las responsabilidades como un « _futuro_ » líder del clan.

Utahana dejó en la mesa cajitas de almuerzo para los dos, hechas con sumo cuidado y cariño. Ambos chicos se despidieron de sus padres y llamaron a sus compañeros caninos.

La casa Inuzuka se veía tradicional por fuera y al lado tenían un hospital veterinario donde trabaja su tía Hana. La abuela Tsume suele vivir cerca para seguir molestado a su hijo e intentar que sus nietos no sigan su mismo camino de pereza según le explicó a ambos hace muchísimo tiempo. A Kiku le agradaba su abuela, pero era muy estricta y fuerte por eso le ocasionaba miedo entrenar con ella, en realidad demasiado miedo. A diferencia de su hermana, Suisen que realizaba toda practica impuesta por el clan y las que ella misma se imponía. Kiku admiraba a su gemela desde el fondo de su corazón, quería ser como ella, pero ¿Estaría bien decírselo?

—No me gusta despertar tan temprano en la mañana para solo ir a ver a mis futuros inútiles compañeros —se quejó Suisen pensando en como serian sus compañeros, pues por alguna extraña razón no los conocía.

La calles se encontraban un tanto vacías, todavía no habían abierto del todo las tiendas a excepción de los puestos de comida que ya había diferentes ninjas de alto rango desayunando. Los pequeños cachorros de Husky Siberiano seguían con entusiasmo a sus compañeros humanos mientras jugueteaban entre ellos.

—N-no digas esas cosas de tus compañeros _"Ni siquiera les conoces"_ —defendió el joven Inuzuka.

—No tartamudees —regañó Suisen dándole un golpeteo en la frente—. ¿Que harás entonces cuando estés con un enemigo? Hablar así demuestra que eres una persona insegura de ti mismo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó frotándose la herida.

—¿Pero por que te disculpas? —volvió a regañar Suisen—. ¿Acaso eres un idiota? —preguntó pero su hermano no le respondió—. Bien, no me importa que seas así conmigo, pero hermanito, de ahora en adelante estaremos separados —se detiene en una intersección—. Desgraciadamente nos asignaron en diferentes equipos —se fue alejando por uno de los caminos mientras Shiromaru la perseguía—. ¡Intentare estar allí cuando lo necesites! —movió enérgicamente los brazos y se fue corriendo.

Kiku tomó el otro caminó para llegar a su destino, no si antes presentar sus respetos a los grandes héroes muertos en batalla. Normalmente lo hacia siempre que necesitaba fuerzas e impulsos para algo. Colocó un pequeño florero con un precioso crisantemo blanco y puro, luego encendió un incienso. Agradeció la época en que nació, una sin guerras y sin muchas preocupaciones; donde todas las aldeas se llevan relativamente bien, pero un miedo le invadía cuando pensaba que eso no duraría para siempre y que una guerra estallaría. Desearía proteger esta paz y quietud para siempre, sin necesidad de mas muertes.

—¿Que haces Kiku-kun? —preguntó una voz familiar aproximado se a él.

El joven Inuzuka dio un respingo que del susto sus lentes cayeron al suelo. Volteó a ver a la chica pero no la reconoció pues veía borroso. La joven recogió sus lentes y se los colocó en el rostro. Observó de frente esos ojos azules y el cabello largo azulado. La chica le sonrió se disculpó por haberlo asustando tan de repente, Kiku negó tal cosa y se disculpó el por molestarla al recoger sus lentes.

—¡Hey! ¿qué haces hablando con mi hermanita?

El rubio interrumpió la pequeña conversación de ambos. Kiku nervioso por la presencia de Boruto —el hermano de su compañera—, tartamudeó cosas inentendibles para el rubio de ojos azules. Este, intimidante, se le acercó más para intentar entender las palabras del Inuzuka.

—¿Que dijiste? No te entiendo para nada —negó Boruto.

—Nii-chan, ya basta —se colocó en el medio Himawari—. Es mi compañero de equipo, su nombre es Inuzuka Kiku-kun.

—Lo hubiera dicho antes —frunció el ceño sin dejar de observar detenidamente al niño—. Bueno, es más que obvio que es Inuzuka —señaló las mejillas del joven—. Todos ellos tienen esas marcas en sus mejillas ¿No?

—S-si, es cierto —desvío la penetrante mirada de Boruto. Himawari lo miró extrañado.

Kiku solo recordó a su hermana y sus constantes discusiones con su padre sobre las marcas de un colmillo rojo en cada mejilla, a Suisen le parecían malgastar tiempo en ello y tendría que combinarlo con su maquillaje y su ropa. Kiku simplemente obedecía siempre lo que decía su padre, pero Suisen decidió ser un poco más rebelde y pintarse los colmillos siempre de diferentes colores para variar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kiku-kun? —preguntó curiosa Himawari.

La chica llevaba un vestido que hacía alusión a un girasol y unos pantaloncillos verde oscuro debajo de su vestido. Se había arreglado su cabello con una coleta de lado y se había colocado la bandana ninja en el cuello. Los ojos azules de la chica observaron con dulzura y amabilidad a su compañero, este nervioso bajo el rostro con un leve color rojo en su rostro.

—Eh...Bueno yo, estaba... —observó el monumento de los héroes detrás de él—, yo estaba p-por irme y...bueno...

—¡No se te entiende nada! —gritó Boruto a punto de explotar por el balbuceó del chico—. ¿Es que no entiendes las preguntas?

Himawari se percató de que el chico se estaba poniendo mas y mas nervioso. Observando que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar. Observó detrás del chico el monumento de los héroes, y acercó a él. Sacó de su bolso un pequeño girasol y colocó al lado del crisantemo para presentar sus respetos, Boruto imitó a su hermana e hizo el mismo gestó.

—Ya te puedes ir nii-chan~ —abrazó a Boruto con una enorme sonrisa—. De todas maneras ya llegamos donde debíamos hacerlo ¿No Kiku-kun?

—¿Eh? S-si claro, así es —asintió repetidamente.

—Bueno, está bien Himawari —observó desconfiado al joven Inuzuka pero aun así se despidió de su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

Kiku miró con detenimiento el pequeño girasol que se encontraba a un lado de su crisantemo. Himawari intentó acercarse un poco para entablar una mejor conversación pero este se alejó intentando crear una especie de barrera.

—¿No te agrado Kiku-kun? —Preguntó con tristeza la pequeña Uzumaki—. ¿Hice algo mal?

—N-no claro que no —pudo decir Kiku con total franqueza—, en cambio ¡Me a-gra-gradas!

Eso fue como una oleada de felicidad para Himawari. Desde el fondo de su corazón tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de ese chico, a diferencia de su hermana gemela que destacaba no precisamente por ser la mas amable del salón.

Los dos se fueron a sentar en el campo de entrenamiento donde había tres troncos. Himawari le encantaba sentir el aire fresco en la mañana y ahora lo disfrutaba más si era junto con la compañía de alguien.

Shizuo llegó poco tiempo después, pareciera que había llegado con el viento pues no lo sintieron en absoluto.

—Me sorprende haber llegado de último —admitió Shizuo—, aunque hubieron cosas que me distrajeron en el camino —se excusó.

—Tranquilo Shizuo-kun —se levantó Himawari y se sacudió sus partes traseras—. Nosotros acabamos de llegar.

Kiku asintió frenéticamente y se levantó de igual manera que Himawari y se sacudió. Kuroko los saludó a todos alegremente ladrando y corriendo alrededor de ellos.

—Solo faltaría el Sensei que nos asignaran para completar este equipo en concretó —dijo Shizuo acomodándose los lentes de sol.

—¿Habrá tenido un inconveniente? —se pregunto Himawari.

—¿No sabes quién es por casualidad Himawari? —Preguntó con brevedad Shizuo—. Vives con el actual Hokage, ¿No te dijo nada respecto a eso?

—Hay veces que no lo veo por el trabajo, así que no tuve tiempo de preguntarle —respondió con un tono de tristeza—. Pero estoy seguro de qué mi padre no habrá puesto un Sensei bueno y responsable.

Las piernas de Kiku temblaban de los nervios por cada palabra hecha por sus compañeros, no se sabía nada acerca del Sensei, así que podía ser o no ser bueno. Todos se imaginaban gordo, flaco, feo, guapo, mujer, hombre, alegre, gruñón pero no había nada de ciencia a cierta.

—La respuesta que le daría a esto sería « _domesticar al infinito_ » —dijo sin nada de nerviosismo Kiku sorprendiendo a ambos compañeros.

—¿Por qué Kiku-kun? —preguntó curiosa Himawari, más que todo el porqué de haber abandonado su vergüenza para hablar sobre eso específicamente.

-Con una ecuación exacta para calcular el infinito, por ejemplo en el caso de los números: ¿Como calcularías el infinito Uzumaki-san o Aburame-san?

Himawari comenzó a dolerle la cabeza pensando en los diferentes números y posibilidades.

—En la matemática hay cálculos inexactos, lo que podríamos hacer es hacer una pequeña ecuación e ir eliminando términos con términos —explicó con seguridad—. Se dice que infinito podría ser—, pero eso sería divergente ¿Creen que siempre daría menos uno? Eso es un poco extraño ¿Donde está la ecuación que me permita decir eso? Actualmente no tenemos nada que nos permita decir como será nuestro Sensei con una ecuación matemática.

—Creo que me perdí en un punto de la conversación —opinó Himawari.

—Yo también, y no soy tan tonto—le siguió Shizuo.

—Nadie dijo que lo fueras, Shizuo-kun.

—Parece que se encuentran muy animados esta mañana.

Llegó una persona alta y delgada de cabello negro y tez extremadamente blanca. Su ropa era ligera y entre tonos grises y negros. Los ojos oscuros del adulto observó a cada uno de los jóvenes. Sonrió y se limitó a presentarse educadamente. Llevaba en su espalda un enorme pergamino y en sus manos su caja de almuerzo.

—Buen día, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Sai, y desde hoy seré su Sensei. ¿Qué tal si charlamos un poco?

— _"El tío Sai es nuestro Sensei"_ —pensó sorprendida Himawari al recordar que es un amigo cercano de su padre.

Todos colocaron sus almuerzos en la piedra que rendía honor a los grandes héroes para dentro de unas horas almorzar. Los jóvenes se sentaron alrededor de su Sensei mientras este los observaba detenidamente.

—Creo que lo esencial sería que me llamaran Sensei —observó la mirada nerviosa del Inuzuka y sonrió—, no estoy aquí para juzgarlos ni nada, sean naturales y francos. También estoy aquí para aprender un poco de ustedes y enseñarles lo esencial de un ninja, me gustaría que se presentaran. Díganme como se consideran como persona y como se ven en un futuro. Hablan me sobre ustedes, lo que admiran y lo que desprecian; ese tipo de cosas nos describen como personas y como equipo es bueno que nos conozcamos bien _"Según un libro que leí"_ —miró a Himawari y le sonrió con franqueza—. Las damitas primero.

—Yo soy Uzumaki Himawari —se presentó—. Mi papá es el séptimo Hokage, y deseo ser tan fuerte como el y tan hermosa como mi madre Uzumaki Hinata, ¡Admiro muchísimo a mi hermano mayor! Lo veo como una persona que se esfuerza por si solo para superarse a sí mismo. Me veo en el futuro... No sé, quizás siendo capaz de aportar algo a mi aldea. Despreció cuando mi hermano se entromete demasiado en mi vida —frunció el entrecejo para luego soltar una leve risita.

»Adoro los girasoles y mi osito de felpa. Creo que soy una persona, amable y sincera capaz de hacer lo que me proponga como lo hicieron mis padres y mi hermano, solo que sin ser tan problemáticos. Eso sí —siguió explicando—, si me hacen enfadar podría sacar mi jutsu mas mortífero y atacarlo sin lugar a dudas.

—Creo que me pareció suficiente Himawari-chan —dijo con total cariño y observó el siguiente. El joven y misterioso Aburame—. ¿Y qué tal tú?

—Mi nombre es Shizuo y pertenezco al clan Aburame —explicó rápidamente—. Me gustan las cosas ácidas y odio cuando agotan mi tranquilidad y paciencia y a las personas gritonas. Suelo considerarme una persona tranquila que habla cuando es necesario, no pienso gastar saliva más de lo necesario y no me gusta destacar en lo absoluto. Mi padre es Aburame Shino, nuestro Sensei en la academia, y mi madre es Aburame Shizuka. Me veo en el futuro entré los ninja élite y cada día con un jutsu mas perfecto. Admiro a mi padre, aunque es un poco, no sé cómo decirlo… Es deprimente.

—Bueno, eso es una gran meta, Shizuo-kun, pero no debes de ser tan cerrado ¿Ok? —explicó Sai con tranquilidad y observó al último—. ¿Y tú?

—Y-yo bueno, Y-yo soy Kiku del Clan Inuzuka —habló con dificultad—. M-mi padre es Kiba Inuzuka, l-líder del c-clan, y mi madre Utahana Inuzuka una ama de casa—explicó nervioso—. Yo me consideró un poco débil y b-bueno a-algo miedoso pero q-quiero que m-mis padres s-se sientan orgu-gullosos de mi. O-odio a las personas que maltratan a-animales y me gusta le-leer, así co-como las... las...las... ¡LAS FÍSICAS Y LAS MATEMÁTICAS! —gritó avergonzado—. Y-yo..este...yo...me veo en el futuro, como...Quizás, li-líder de mi c-clan, quizás... Admiró a mi hermana gemela Suisen Inuzuka, p-porque sé que ella llegara lejos. Y este es mi compañero, Kuroko —señaló al precioso Husky siberiano de color negro.

—Interesante —opinó Sai ante la declaración de Kiku—. ¿Eres muy penoso no? No te preocupes por eso Kiku-kun. Pienso que cada uno tiene sus fuertes, pero creo que para serte franco el eslabón débil serías tú —esto no sorprendió a Kiku en absoluto, simplemente soltó un suspiro y escuchó—, pero eso solo lo cambiaras tu si así lo decides —continuó explicando—. Y no hablo débil en fuerza o en diferentes técnicas, si no como persona. Deberías observarte un poco mejor —le acarició la cabeza—. Hablando de fuerza, hoy haremos algo muy interesante.

—¿Qué? —se preguntó el equipo 8 sorprendido ante la declaración de Sai.

—Ustedes como el equipo ocho se enfrentaran ante mi e intentaran quitarme estos tres pergaminos, los cuales contienen el documento de que fueron aprobados por mí para ser genin —explicó como si de una simple tarea se tratara y se colocó en el medio del campo de batalla.

—¿No se supone que ya fuimos aprobados por la academia ninja para ser genin? —Preguntó sin creer las palabras de su Sensei—. Mi padre me dijo que ya somos considerados genin por la aldea.

—No te quitare la razón Shizuo-kun —sonrió con picardía—, pero... —extendió su enorme pergamino—. Yo me encargare de darles el visto bueno para totalmente ser un genin.

—¿Q-que pa-pasa si re-reprobamos? —preguntó retrocediendo Kiku junto con Kuroko.

—Los enviaré a la academia por el resto de sus vidas —rió Sai—, ¿Preparados?

En menos de lo que Naruto va a comer Ramen, los chicos comprendieron la idea y se escondieron en diferentes partes del bosque que rodea al campo. Cada uno observaba desde lejos a Sai para prepararse ante un ataque por separado.

— _"Son más listos de lo que parecen"_ —pensó sintiendo detrás de si miradas penetrantes—. _"Espero no haberlos asustado tanto por la pequeña mentira que dije"._

Kiku se posicionó detrás de un tronco junto a Kuroko y comenzó a analizar cada punto del campo y las probabilidades de que lance un ataque en cualquiera de las direcciones. Kuroko no dejó de observar a Sai soltando leves gruñidos que Kiku intentó silenciar.

—¡Sshhhh! Silencio Kuroko —ordenó Kiku—. ¿Quieres ser descubierto?

Sai comenzó a dibujar rápidamente en el pergamino diversos animales y palabras de estos que son considerados por muchos una obra de arte. Con total serenidad llevó dos de sus dedos al frente y susurró: « _Chōjū Giga_ » _—Arte ninja: Pergamino de bestias gigante_ s—. Rió un poco al imaginar la reacción de aquellos niños.

— _"Utilizó una técnica la cual no logre ver"_ —pensó rápidamente Shizuo. Se encontraba debajo de un arbusto analizando la situación, cosa que le era muy difícil sin conocer los Jutsu de ese Sensei, algo que si debía saber Himawari pues le conoce de antemano—. " _¿Donde está ella? Bueno, no te preocupes Shizuo, cálmate, no te enojes. No necesitas a ninguno de los dos; ¡Para nada!"_ —comenzó a respirar a agitadamente—. _Maldición_ —susurró apenas audible para los oídos de alguien—. _"Me estoy alterando y eso no es bueno"._

La pequeña hija del Hokage, Himawari, se encontraba en cambio encima de un árbol. Logró escalar para obtener una mejor vista de lo que podría hacer el Sensei. Ella sin necesidad de utilizar el pudo observar como Sai invocó pequeños animalitos y estos se fueron a diferentes partes y algunos debajo de la tierra. Observó los pergaminos situados en la cintura de su Sensei, eran exactamente tres; solo debía obtener el suyo y ella era apta para ser un genin, pero si los otros no lo conseguían ¿igual podría considerarse que aprobó?

—No tengan miedo —se levantó del suelo Sai dejando allí su enorme pergamino—. Son libres de utilizar cualquier tipo de Jutsu y técnica. Entonces deberían venir con todo —caminó por los alrededores—. _"Uno, dos y tres"_ —localizó con una rápida mirada a todos los jóvenes y sonrió para sí mismo.

—Papá parece estar divirtiéndose... A su manera —concluyó un joven chico no muy seguro de las acciones de Sai.

El chico traía un traje parecido al de Sai, de color negro y gris. Junto con el llevaba pergaminos en la cintura y su bolso de herramientas ninja. Tenía el cabello amarillo y ojos aguamarina, pero la piel del chico era del mismo color que Sai. Soltó un gran suspiro observando la sonrisa de su padre por unos binoculares, ya que se encontraban a lo lejos para no ser descubiertos por el mayor.

—¿De qué hablas Inojin? —Preguntó Boruto en una exclamación y le quitó los binoculares para observar el mismo la situación—. ¿DONDE ESTA HIMAWARI? —preguntó nervioso sin poder ver a su hermana.

—Los tres seguramente se escondieron por separado —habló uno de los chicos que se encontraba jugando « _shōgi_ » en su consola portátil.

Este joven tenía el cabello totalmente negro en una coleta alta y sus preciosos ojos verdes y afilados resaltaban en su rostro. Su ropa era parecida a la de su padre cuando era joven. Normalmente prefería no meterse en asuntos que le fueran un fastidio pero prefería eso a estar con su madre todo un día.

—Bueno, ¿Que se le puede hacer Shikadai? —Dijo una niña robusta mientras comía una bolsa de papas fritas—. ¿Quieres Sarada?

La joven era de piel oscura y cabello marrón oscuro recogido en dos coletas con adornos rosados. Llevaba un camisón sin mangas rosa oscuro y unos pantaloncillos blancos. Observó con sus preciosos ojos color ámbar al campo de batalla sin ningún interés en particular.

—No gracias Chōchō —negó Sarada intentando ser amable—. _"Mejor sería que dejaras de comer tanto"._

—De todas maneras estamos aquí ya que Boruto está muy preocupado por su hermanita ¿No es así? —dijo Mitsuki con su habitual sonrisa. Boruto se volteó a mirarlo de mala manera pero no negó lo dicho por el de cabello—. Estoy más que seguro que estará bien; ahora si me disculpan, me debo marchar por el momento.

—Mitsuki ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Sarada curiosa acercándose a su compañero—. Recuerda que nos reuniremos con Konohamaru-sensei dentro de un rato.

—Me encomendaron vigilar a alguien por un rato —dijo y se esfumó rápidamente.

—¿por qué tendrá tanta prisa? —se preguntó Sarada.

—Ujuum~ a Sarada le gusta Mitsuki —bromeó Chōchō con una sonrisa picara en su rostro—. ¿A dónde habrá ido mi amor? —imitó con romanticismo Chōchō.

—¿QUEEEE? —Gritaron Boruto y Sarada. La última mostró un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—P-Pero d-de que hablas Chōchō~ —tartamudeo nerviosa mientras se acomodaba los lentes un poco sorprendida—. N-no digas locuras.

—Cierto —Dejó los binoculares a Inojin para acercarse más a la conversación—. Además ¿Quien estaría enamorada de la cuatro ojos?

—¿Estas insinuando que aunque estuviera enamorada de Mitsuki no podría conquistarlo? —frunció el ceño Sarada en señal de enojo acercándose a Boruto.

—La cabezota no es de adorno —se burló el rubio Uzumaki.

—Si yo quisiera lo haría fácilmente —dijo con orgullo la joven Uchiha.

—El rumbo de esta conversación no me está gustando —informó Shikadai dejando de un lado la consola.

—Ni a mi —se incluyó Inojin observando por los binoculares.

—A mi me parece muy interesante —habló Chōchō comiendo tranquilamente como espectador.

—¡Te lo demostraré Boruto! Has desafiado a la persona equivocada —le gritó y se marchó de un saltó.

—¿Ven? Se los dije, pero a Shikadai nadie le hace caso ¿no? —Se hincó los hombros y soltó un leve suspiro—. Me pregunto cómo terminaran las cosas aquí... No debiste decirle eso si estas enamorado de ella, Boruto.

—¿Quien estaría enamorado de esa mujer fea sabelotodo? —le dijo con un tenue rosado en su rostro—. ¿Acaso me tomas por tonto?

—Si —afirmó Shikadai.

—¿Boruto esta qué? —preguntó Chōchō sin entender nada.

— _"No peleen por favor"_ —pensó Inojin sin dejar de observar la pelea—. ¡Contraataque!

Todos se sorprendieron antes el gritó de Inojin y decidieron acercarse más a ver porque la sorpresa de Inojin.

En el campo de batalla había sucedido una cosa predecible para Sai, el primero en ser atrapado fue Kiku Inuzuka. Fue atrapado por unas serpientes de tinta que sobresalieron del suelo y lo capturaron. Sai lo enrolló en una cuerda y lo colgó de un árbol de cabeza. Sai se detuvo al lado de él esperando alguna respuesta de los otros dos.

—" _Sabía_ _que iría primero por Kiku. Debí haber aprovechado para ir tras el pergamino que me pertenece."_ —Pensó mientras esquivaba pequeños animales de tinta—. " _Ese idiota fue demasiado descuidado, no hay que bajar la guardia. Primero tengo que mantener la calma"_

— _Kiku-kun..._ —se lamentó mientras con puños suaves destruía los animalitos de tinta—. _"¿Qué hago? Si salgo y me arriesgo seré un blanco fácil para Sai-sensei, y no solo eso, quizás no sea capaz de rescatar a Kiku-kun; tengo que obtener mi pergamino para aprobar. Esa es mi misión... Lo siento Kiku-kun pero yo..."._

—Estas muy callado y quieto Kiku-kun —se le acercó a al joven colgado en el árbol—. ¿Piensas que tus compañeros no te rescataran? —el joven lo observó sin respuesta alguna—. Eres muy diferente a tu padre, recuerdo cuando lo conocí, era tan gritón como Naruto —el joven solo gruñó enfadado—. No tienes porque enojarte, por cierto ¿Dónde está tu cachorro?

Himawari se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Recordando algo quizás que le de la respuesta, no podía recordar nada importante solo retazos de conversaciones con su padre y su madre. En espacial una donde se encontraba con su padre desayunando antes de irse ella a la academia y el a su trabajo como Hokage.

— _Padre ¿Que tan importante es una misión?_ — _preguntó con inocencia._

— _¿Ya te están hablando de eso?_ — _Sonrió con orgullo Naruto y le acarició la cabeza_ — _. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

— _Se lo importante que es seguir las reglas en una misión y tú me has enseñado muchísimo sobre eso pero..._ — _comenzó a dudar un poco sobre lo que estaba diciendo_ — _. Ayer estaba jugando con mis amigos y que estábamos en una misión de llevar la bandera al punto más alto de la montaña_ — _comenzó a explicar Himawari recordando los extraños juegos que le hacía hacer Shino-sensei_ — _. Estábamos en equipos de tres, cada persona escogió con quien estar y yo estuve con mis amigas; sin embargo, en un momento me tropecé junto con un miembro del equipo enemigo y él se hizo daño en uno de los pies como yo_ — _Naruto le escuchaba con total atención_ — _. Yo tuve que darles la bandera a mis amigas y ellas siguieron el recorrido, lo extraño fue que el otro equipo decidió llevar a su compañero a la enfermería en vez de esperar a un Sensei que llegó en pocos minutos. Bueno de todas maneras ganó Suisen_ — _se lamentó al verse la herida_ — _. ¿Estaría bien abandonar así una misión? ¿No crees que lo primordial seriar completar la misión?_

— _Como podría explicártelo_ — _se quedó pensativo Naruto analizando la conversación de su hija_ — _. Oh, ya se_ — _golpeó la palma de su mano en señal de que se le había ocurrido algo_ — _. Himawari, una vez me dijeron a mi cuando tenía tu edad la respuesta a tu pregunta; ¿Acaso si un compañero tuyo esta herido serias capaz de abandonarlo con el enemigo?_

— _Pero la misión es..._

— _Himawari..._ — _le observó seriamente_ — _. ¿Tú lo harías?_

— _¡Claro que no! Yo nunca lo haría, es mi compañero del que estamos hablando_ — _sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear un poco. Su entrecejo se encontraba fruncido._

— _¿Entonces cual es el problema?_ — _Le dijo su padre con una sonrisa_ — _. La respuesta siempre la tuviste tú_ — _le señaló el corazón._

— _Pero me gustaría ser llamada perdedora_ — _dijo con tristeza al recordar cómo se burlaron los demás cuando uno de los equipos se devolvió por el chico herido._

— _Escucha atentamente lo que te diré Himawari, esta me lo dijeron a mí y ahora te lo diré a ti: «En el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria_ — _al escuchar esto Himawari entristeció_ — _. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria._ »

 _Su semblante se mostró en una enorme sonrisa hacia su hija y esta le imitó, sentía tanta admiración por su padre, sus cosas parecían del tamaño de una hormiga. Le tomó la mano y asintió, llevaría esas palabras en su corazón, pues fue su padre quien se las enseño pero... ¿Quien se las enseñó a él? Esa pregunta seria para otro momento._

Ahora mismo ella se encontraba en la realidad. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y observó a Kiku intentando zafarse de las cuerdas violentamente. Himawari no lo conocía del todo, era el más tímido de su clase, el chico que era maltratado por los que odiaban a Suisen —su gemela— y la pagaban con él; alrededor de él se sentía un ambiente frío y tétrico, siempre llevabas ropas oscuras y su chaleco de piel negra. Pero Himawari lo presentía su interior, el era una gran persona... Y quizás sería un gran ninja en el futuro.

Su espíritu gritaba fuertemente, tomó su pecho con fuerza para retenerlo. Ella deseaba ver con sus propios ojos, esos que les otorgó su madre y su padre, el caminó que le espera a Kiku. Sin dudar la chica salió de su escondite y tomó la posición del Jūkenpō a defensiva. Esto sorprendió a Sai posicionándose en frente de Kiku.

—¿No crees que es una estrategia muy inefectiva aparecer frente a tu oponente, Himawari-chan? —preguntó Sai inquietado por la acción de la chica.

—Puede ser que hacer esto sea lo peor, pero... —sus ojos fueron cambiando de color con cada palabra dicha por la joven—. Mientras Uzumaki Himawari esté viva no abandonaré mis compañeros, ¡Este es mi camino! —Hizo unos rápidos y fugaces sellos con las manos y cerró sus ojos canalizando su Chakra—. ¡Byakugan! _"Ahora podre ser capaz de ver cualquier cosa"_ —pensó.

—Que imprudente —salió. Debajo del arbusto para posicionarse a un lado de Himawari.

—¿Shizuo-kun? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Ni creas que te dejaré sola —extendió sus brazos del cual comienzan a salir miles de insectos—. Es hora de que vaya entregando esos pergaminos Sai-sensei, está perdido.

—Eso está por verse —sacó un pergamino y sostuvo su pincel preparándose para lo le venía.

Himawari fue la primera en atacar, sin dudar fue corriendo hasta Sai, pero este no se quedo quieto con su rápida habilidad de crear animales dibujo dos tigres que fueron directamente a la chica. Himawari no se detuvo a pensar en ningún momento.

—« _¡Kikaichū: Sō!_ » —exclamó Shizuo ejecutando el jutsu « _Destrucción Parásita de Insectos: Lanza_ » del cual formó con sus insectos unas lanzas que atacaron a los tigres volviendo los tinta—. Himawari sigue adelante; ¡Yo te cubro!

—Gracias Shizuo-kun —corrió Himawari en dirección a Sai y este siguió atacando mientras Shizuo seguía a la defensiva protegiendo a la joven Uzumaki—. ¡Ya eres mío! —gritó Himawari dispuesta a atacar.

Sai no le quitó los ojos encima en ningún momento, ya tenía un plan para crear un escudo de tinta y contraatacar, pero no tenía planeado lo siguiente que vendría.

—« _¡Tsūga!_ »—exclamó realizando el jutsu « _Colmillo perforante_ » del Clan Inuzuka. Kiku salió del bosque girando salvajemente como su jutsu lo indicaba.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Sai sudando un poco por la provocación de los tres integrantes del equipo. Aun así pudo ver el ataque de Kiku y lo esquivó dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás—... Pero el que tengo detrás..

Cuando Kiku atacó el otro cuerpo que se hacía pasar por el ya se había transformado en su cachorro Kuroko y saltó rápidamente hacía la cintura de Sai arrebatando los pergaminos de esa manera.

—Bien hecho Kuroko~ —Kiku se encontraba en el suelo mareado por haber realizado el jutsu con el cual no estaba acostumbrado aun. El cachorro fue hasta él con los tres pergaminos.

—¡Kiku-kun! —Himawari corrió hacia él en su ayuda, mientras Shizuo se acercó a un sorprendido Sensei.

—Lo hicieron bien —dijo Sai tranquilamente—. Me hicieron sudar un poco, a pesar de que soy un clon de tinta —en ese mismo instante Sai se deshace en tinta y el verdadero baja del árbol donde estaba anteriormente amarrado Kuroko—. Lo lograron.

—¿EHHHHHHHH? —Vieron sorprendidos a un feliz Sensei los tres chicos—. ¿Cómo y cuando usted...?

—Para serles sinceros siempre fue un clon de tinta —admitió en tono de burla—. Llegué más temprano que ustedes y me posicione arriba de ese árbol —lo señaló con su dedo índice—; envié mi clon un poco lejos para que pareciera que llegué un poco después que ustedes. Ustedes no notaron la diferencia así que decidí seguir el juego —observó los pergaminos y estos desaparecieron.

—¡Los pergaminos! —Exclamó Himawari—. Entonces no los obtuvimos después de todo —se lamentó mientras ayudaba a levantar a Kiku.

—Desde un principio no hubieron tales pergaminos —explicó Sai para sorpresa de todos—. Eran un pretexto, quería incitarlos a ver si eran capaces de dejar atrás a un compañero si con ello tenían que renunciar a algo que desean; por ejemplo ser ninja. Además, fue una estrategia bien hecha a pesar de no conocerse muy bien. Kiku analizó a la perfección el entorno gracias a su olfato y su gran intelecto. Hizo que Kuroko se transformara en él y se dejara atrapar y esperó el momento indicado para atacar y que el pequeño Kuroko me quitara de la nada los pergaminos ya que estaba concentrado mas el Himawari que venía directo hacia mi —aplaudió levemente—. Buena combinación y además... ¿Aprendieron algo hoy no?

—Nunca debes abandonar a tus compañeros a si debas dejar de ser un ninja en el camino —expresaron los tres observándose mutuamente.

—Pensé que alguno iría por su pergamino pero parece que no fue así —se lamentó Sai.

—No podía abandonar a estos dos ineptos a su suerte —tosió Shizuo dando la espalda a los demás—. Porque... después de escuchar a Himawari, no podía permitirme el abandonar.

—Yo sabía que ella s-sal-aldría —dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras era cargado por Himawari, podía sentir el suave olor de los girasoles emanar de ella—. Ninguno de l-los dos se-serian capaces de abandona-narme; e-ellos serán unos grandes ninjas.

— _"Yo estuve a punto de abandonarte Kiku-kun, no puedes confiarte tanto..."_ —pensó con tristeza Himawari.

—¿Que tal si celebramos un poco y comemos nuestros almuerzos? —agregó Sai viendo a los cansados chicos—. Después de esto hay muchas que explicarles.

—¡ESE MALDITO INUZUKA! ¿POR QUE ESTA TOCANDO A MI HERMANITA? —gritó Boruto observando por los binoculares.

—Eso es lo que llaman « _Complejo de hermana_ » o « _Siscon_ » —dijo Shikadai.

—¿Qué pasará cuando Himawari tenga su primer novio? —se preguntó Chōchō.

—¡ALGO COMO ESO NO PASARA NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó enojado Boruto.

—Estoy teniendo miedo de Boruto ahora mismo —comentó Inojin observando a lo lejos a Himawari—. _"Bien hecho Himawari-chan, sabía que lo lograrías"_

En otro campo de entrenamiento, todavía una pelea se debatía. La gran bestia verde de Konoha se peleaba contra tres jóvenes que actualmente se habían convertido en genin. Mitsuki se encontraba vigilándolos a lo lejos, debía vigilar específicamente a un pelirrojo que se encontraba en la batalla. Suisen estaba en medio de la batalla pero había caído de rodillas.

— _"No le puedo seguir el ritmo a Cejotas-sensei"_ —se levantó nuevamente mientras respiraba con dificultad, Shiromaru se encontraba a su lado gruñéndole al enemigo—. Necesito conseguir uno de esos dos cascabeles.

—¡No si yo lo consigo antes, fea! —se burló el pelirrojo de ojos morados que siguió su camino.

El chico en cuestión tenía el cabello corto, liso y rojizo. Sus ojos de un precioso morado observaban a cualquier dirección. Su traje constaba de una camisa manga larga morada y unos pantaloncillos blancos. La bandana de Konoha la llevaba en el cuello.

—¡Maldito seas, Kazuma! —exclamó—. Esta batalla se está alargando mucho y yo necesito uno de esos para aprobar o si no volveré a la academia y tendré que ver a Shino-sensei de nuevo —se deprimió al pensar ser regañada de nuevo por Shino.

—¡No dejare que se me adelanten! —fue el grito de guerra de otro joven que venía detrás.

Este tenía desenvainada dos pequeñas espadas, sus ojos perlados observaban hacia la bestia verde con precisión. Su traje era un Hakama blanco con el símbolo yin yang detrás de este, y unos pantalones negros con dos bolsos ninjas a su cintura. La bandana de Konoha la tenia puesta en la frente como era de ser habitual. Su cabello, marrón largo y liso estaba amarrado al final por un lazo blanco.

—Hasta el Hyuuga de Fuuken me sobrepaso... ¡Malditos! —Comenzó a correr a altas velocidades sobrepasando a ambos—. _"¿Como podría verle la cara a mi hermano si fallo en mi primera prueba como genin"_ —pensó acercándose con agilidad a la bestia—. ¡DAME ESOS MALDITOS CASCABELES YA!

—Parece que los equipos de esta generación también son muy interesantes —habló con una sonrisa Mitsuki.

El día en que un tímido crisantemo se topó con un valiente girasol ha comenzado. Ellos son parte del enorme jardín del cual está conformado el mundo ninja; a ese equipo le falta todavía muchísima experiencia por delante pero aprendieron que juntos podrían afrontarlos.

Los cinco integrantes del equipo se encontraban comiendo sobre un mantel en el suelo. Sai les hablaba sobre las misiones que tendrán por delante, Kuroko almorzaba su comida especial hecha por el mismo Kiku.

— _"Madre... ¿Por qué me haces esto?"_ —abrió su caja de almuerzo Kiku y observó la exageradamente decorada que estaba la comida; tenía corazones, estrellas y formitas de huellas de perro—...G-gracias por la comida.

—S-se ve que tu mamá te quiere mucho —animó Himawari comiendo de su almuerzo normal.

—Exagerado y ridículo —comentó Shizuo.

—Creo que tiene un exótico talento para adornar comidas. _"Y un pésimo gusto"_ —le dijo para animarle Sai.

Soltó un leve suspiro y observó el cielo.

— _"¿Qué habrá pasado con mi hermana?"_ —Se preguntó con una sonrisa—. _"Seguro está completamente bien, estoy hablando de ella"_

 _Pero esta jardín aun se está expandiendo y ellos serán capaces de correr en ese inmenso jardín con una voluntad de fuego bajo el sol que observa ese valiente girasol._

๑ .·´¯'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·´¯'·.¸¸ .·´¯'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·´¯'·.¸¸ .·´¯'·.¸¸.·´´¯'··._.·´¯'·.¸¸ ๑

 _Deidara-Inuzuka:_

 _No me tarde tanto como en otros fics ya que creo que tenía más o menos una idea clara de lo que quería mostrar en lo que deseaba escribir. Sé que son OC's pero son unos que quiero mucho y que tengan al menos protagonismo; ¡Y quien más con Himawari! Aun le falta muchísima experiencia y muchos personajes de otras aldeas por verse ¡Tu puedes Himawari-chan! ¡Enamóralos a todos con tu enorme encanto!_

 _Posdata:_

 _Kiku significa crisantemo, por ende este capítulo está dedicado a este OC y también a una gran amiga que está haciendo el sacrificio por leer este fic ¡LO PUDE SUBIR!_


End file.
